Mishap Adventures
by Tashasaurous
Summary: Post-KH3 and sequel to "Quick Thinking" one shot story: Xehanort is finally defeated, and everyone lost are safe and sound...though that doesn't mean Sora and his friends, both old and new don't stop getting into adventures, especially when it comes to mishaps.
1. Mishap 1: Wonderland

_**Mishap Adventures**_

**Author's note: Welcome to a new mini-series story of Kingdom Hearts. Writer's block has struck again and I've been struggling for the last nearly two weeks. This has many random things happening to our heroes and while it's set after Kingdom Hearts 3, it's also, shall we say, a sequel to my one-shot story "Quick Thinking".**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Mishap 1: Wonderland.

It's been three weeks since the final battle in the Keyblade Graveyard. Two weeks since the restoration of Namine as well as the day out on Destiny Islands where everyone enjoyed their time together playing or relaxing. And two weeks...

Since both Sora and Kairi shared their first kiss. It had been so wonderful and it melted both their hearts that they were now a couple. Though their first real romantic moment had been slightly ruined when Riku and everyone else saw the performance, much to the two lovers' embarrassment despite being congratulated by Aqua, Terra, Mickey, Goofy, Olette(who had squeeled in delight), and Isa, while Lea gave Sora and Kairi a thumbs up, Roxas, Xion and Namine were confused even though they knew at least a bit about love, Hayner and Pence were shocked, Ventus and Chirithy smiled happily and Donald tried hard not to laugh.

Now things were finally back to normal but much, much better even though there had been one loss; Master Eraqus. While it wasn't exactly the same without him, Terra, Aqua and Ven managed to move on and they had so many new friends plus Mickey to help them and support them. Though there were still a few bits of Heartless activity around which everyone apart from Hayner, Pence, Olette and Namine since none of them were fighters agreed to keep an eye out.

Which is why both Sora and Kairi were now gently descending the tunnel into the bizarre world of Wonderland, as part of Kairi's further training to soon take up her Mark of Mastery exam. Sora volunteered to train her and take her to one of the worlds that needed to be checked on despite not being a Keyblade Master yet either, but Yen Sid and Mickey both agreed it was to have Sora take up the exam again himself in the near future.

Sora held onto Kairi's hand as they finally landed at the bottom, gently setting down on the ground as he asked her, "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It was a bit scary at first, but I felt a bit better with you here." Kairi replied, blushing a little as she and her new boyfriend were reluctant to let go of each other's hands. Though they eventually did as Sora led her through the tunnel which they quickly took out a couple of Heartless that appeared not long after they arrived.

"Man, I forgot how weird this place is." Sora commented as he opened the door on the other end of the tunnel, which as usual led to opening several more smaller doors until finally the last one opened up to the bizarre room.

"I think I remember Axel mention something about how Wonderland always gave him the creeps, whether it was his time with Roxas or the other members of the Organization." Kairi said thoughtfully, and seeing these doors made her think that both Lea and Sora were right in both occasions; this world was both creepy and weird.

Sora chuckled a bit nervously, "Yeeeeeah...Gotta admit it's creepy to me too. And the Queen of Hearts has a real bad temper that's ten times worse than Donald's."

Kairi shuddered at the thought, remembering all of the stories Sora had told her and Riku not long after the defeat of Xemnas. "Just hope we don't meet her then."

Her boyfriend didn't argue with her, as he allowed Kairi to go first before quickly following as they crouched low to go throug the door before emerging into the Bizarre Room. What caught Sora off guard was that it was...different now. Gone were the small room with the bed that could be flattened into the wall to reveal the true entrance into the other whacky parts of this world, the fireplace and lights. Now the room was...insanely bizarre with walls that actually began to make his eyes hurt a little.

The only things the same were the table with the two bottles, the real entrance and of course the door with the talking doorknob which on the other side held the keyhole to Wonderland's heart.

"I thought you said this room had a bed and a fireplace." Kairi spoke up, confused as he felt.

"I did..." Sora replied, scratching the back of his head. "I have no idea how or why this room suddenly changed."

"That's so strange." The Princess of Heart murmured as she gazed around once more. It was nothing like she thought it would be, apart from the table and the small doorways. She and Sora then approached the said table as she then questioned about the bottles. "Are these what I think they are?"

He nodded. "Yeah. The blue bottle is to help you shrink down to size so that you can go through the door right there. The red one is help you grow back to normal size."

Then remembering how weird if felt, Sora then suggested. "If you like, I'll go first to show you how it's done."

To his surprise, Kairi smiled at him warmly, "I think I have a fair idea how it's done. So, I'll go first."

"Uh...Kairi? You sure about that?" He asked, suddenly uneasy. The very idea of his girlfriend being shrunk before him made Sora quickly worry about her safety as horrible memories of what happened in the Keyblade Graveyard just before facing Xehanort and Organization XIII in battle began to return to him.

"Well...I am a bit nervous, but I have to be ready for anything, right? After what happened with Xemnas almost kidnapping me again, I don't want to get caught off-guard." Kairi answered, carefully picking up the blue bottle and uncorking it. She then took a cautious sip while Sora watched nervously and worriedly.

As she did, Kairi was a bit surprised while admitting. "Mmm...It tastes like...cherry tart." But as she did, she began to shrink and she took another sip, continuing. "Custard."

She shrank again.

"Pineapple."

Once more shrinking, Kairi added, "Roast Turkey-Whoa!" before stumbling as she was now smaller than the bottle and it was suddenly too big for her to hold that Sora quickly took the bottle and placed it back onto the table while his now shrunken friend sat there for a moment.

"Kairi, are you okay?" Sora asked, softly and gently since he didn't want to be too loud while bending as low as he could so that she wouldn't have to crank her neck so back. He winced as Kairi, regaining her senses, looked up and suddenly looked shocked, stunned, surprisingly amazed and a little bit frightened.

"Oh, wow...! Sora, you...look so big from here." Kairi lamented, already knowing that she was now much, much smaller.

"Uh, yeah...I'm not gonna comment how small and uh...very cute you look right now." Sora sheepishly responded, scratching the back of his head. "Hold on, I'll shrink dow-"

He cut himself off when he saw something that made him gasp in shock. "Kairi, behind you!"

Sensing darkness before he even warned her, Kairi spun around and saw five Heartless thankfully the same size as her appear. But there was also a large Heartless that was unfortunately Sora's size. Fortunately, Sora summoned his Keyblade and tossed it to knock the normal sized Heartless back across the room and leaped over Kairi and the tiny Heartless to avoid in stomping onto her. Knowing that Sora would be busy with the 'giant' Heartless to keep her somewhat safe, Kairi summoned her Keyblade and blasted her Flower Shoot spell at two Heartless and quickly took them out.

She then jumped out of the way when the three other Heartless attempted to get to her in different directions, but the Princess of Heart was faster and swung her weapon at one, destroying it instantly. Kairi then used her Fire Spell at another and finally spun around and whacked the last one into oblivion with surprisingly perfect ease. They then, Sora had finished off the normal sized Heartless that almost caused her harm before he sighed in relief and dismissed his weapon as did Kairi once they both sensed they were safe for now.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked as he carefully approached his tiny girlfriend who nodded. "Sorry, didn't mean to leave you with the smaller Heartless. I just couldn't let that large one hurt you."

"It's okay." Kairi reassured with a smile. "It was actually good practice."

"Huh? Really?" He blinked in surprise as he bend low once more.

"Yeah. I mean, I prefer to travel with you and the others, but I think there will be a time when I have to fight by myself. Like everyone else did." She nodded. "I told you before; I want to keep you safe, Sora."

"I guess...I did promise to keep you safe, Kairi." Sora replied. Remembering suddenly what else had to be done, he then said. "That reminds me, I'd better shrink down to size so that we can both continue on through Wonderland and stop the other Heartless."

Kairi didn't get the chance to reply as a familiar ringtone from Sora's gummiphone then filled the air, which sounded a bit too loud for her. Confused of who and why someone was calling him now, Sora stood up and pulled out his phone and answered.

"Hello?" He spoke.

"Hiya, Sora." Mickey responded as his face appeared on the screen.

"Oh, your majesty! What's up?" Sora replied.

"Well, gosh, the Heartless in Wonderland already disappeared and Master Yen Sid and I were wonderin' if you and Kairi took out the last of them." The King replied.

Sora blinked in surprise as did Kairi. So the Heartless they fought were the last threatening this world? "Yeah, we did. So we're done here already?"

"Yep! Sure are! Riku and Terra are on their way back from Olympus, and the others are almost done too. Donald, Goofy and I are on our way back as well." Mickey said.

"Okay. We'll meet you guys there." Sora nodded, as he and Kairi both shared proud smiles.

"Great!" Mickey cheered, before asking in slight confusion. "But um...where is Kairi?"

Flinching, Sora awkwardly replied, "Um...well, uh...can we explain when we meet you guys, please?"

While he wasn't sure why Sora was looking uncomfortable but at the same time not that worried, Mickey decided to go with the teenager's words and nodded. "Okay. See you real soon."

The two then hung up and Sora sighed in relief while putting away the phone, and shrugged apologetically to Kairi who shook her head and said, "Maybe I should've stayed in my normal size and squashed the smaller Heartless instead."

"Probably a better idea." Sora agreed. "Well, better get you back to normal. I'll hand over the other bottle."

"Actually, I have another idea. Why don't you pick me up?" Kairi suggested.

"Wait, what?" The spiky-haired teen asked, incredulously and briefly wondered if he heard right. Kairi wanted him to pick her up?

Smiling sheepishly, the red-haired teenage girl admitted. "I um...had a dream a while back of what would it be like to be held by a giant and I know you'll be gentle. Plus, we could have a little bit of fun before we have to head back."

'_Sometimes I wonder if I'll understand Kairi's idea of fun._' Sora thought to himself. thinking of this as a crazy idea. On the other hand, he had to admit the thought of holding Kairi in his hand was hard to pass by but he didn't want to frighten or hurt her. Still, she did have a point as being on the table was easier in growing back to normal than it was from the ground...in a weird way.

"Well...okay. I promise I will be gentle." He replied after a moment, and bend down once more, somewhat nervously laying his hand onto the ground.

Nervous herself and thinking to herself that she must be crazy, Kairi climbed aboard the giant palm of her friend and sat in the middle so that, as Sora carefully lifted her up to his face level, she wouldn't lose her balance. She then stood up slowly and her heart raced at huge big he was up close.

"Wow...I feel like a mouse who isn't King Mickey or Queen Minnie." Kairi admitted, both amazed and nervous.

"I feel like a giant who is holding the most beautiful tiny girl ever and want to keep forever." Sora teased, feeling giddy by the experience. Even holding little chef back in Twilight Town was nothing compared in holding his small girlfriend like this. He then grinned somewhat mischievously and carefully reached out a finger from his other hand and gently tickled Kairi on the stomach.

"S-Sora!" Kairi giggled madly, trying hard to avoid the tickle attack and also stopping herself from falling over. "S-stop! That tickles!"

"Sorry. Couldn't resist." Her boyfriend shrugged as he stopped, but still held his finger out as Kairi gently held the tip with her much smaller hands. The two stared at each other for a long moment or two before Sora decided that enough was enough. "Think we'd better get you back to normal now."

Kairi nodded in agreement as she braced herself, but found she managed to hold her balance while Sora carefully lowered her onto the table and she climbed off once he laid his hand there long enough for her to do so. He then uncorked the red labled bottle and held it out to her. She nodded before drinking it. As she did so, Kairi then began to bigger and bigger until she was finally back to her normal size.

Though she did end up losing her balance when she found herself standing on the table still and yelped. Thankfully, Sora caught her in his arms as Kairi fell, stumbling a bit before regaining his balance and helped her stand as well, but the two were still in each other's arms, staring longingly at each other's eyes.

"Thanks, Sora." Kairi replied, blushing a little.

"Anytime." Sora replied warmly. "I definitely prefer you in your normal size, even though you were very cute when you're small."

"I prefer to be in my normal size too, despite it was a bit cool to be held by you as a giant." Kairi replied. "But it's much better when we're both the same size."

Sora nodded in agreement, and with that, he and Kairi found the nearest safe-point where they would safely teleport back into the gummiship and make their journey back to the Mysterious Tower to report to their friends at their job well done. They both mutually agreed to stay normal sized from now on unless the situation called for it.

Even if holding his girlfriend in his hand had been fun too, especially how cute she was. But Sora was true to his word; he loved Kairi more in her normal size.

* * *

Preview of Mishap 2:

"S-Spend the night at the Mansion?" Xion asked incredulously, while Roxas, Lea, Isa, Olette and Pence shared shocked glances.

"Yeah. It's almost Halloween and what better way to spend it than spend a night at the Old Mansion and tell ghost stories?" Hayner replied, grinning.

"But...that place..." The black haired girl began, uneasily.

"Not that I'm above of having a little bit of Halloween fun, that place isn't fun when it comes to memories." Lea stated.

"Plus, that place always gave me the creeps." Roxas nodded in agreement.

"What're you guys, chickens?" Hayner asked teasingly.

His friends who looked nervous and/or uncomfortable looked shocked before glaring challengingly at him as Lea said, "Not a chance!"

"Yeah, you're on!" Roxas added.

"I guess that's one way to spend Halloween." Olette muttered.

The decision was made. Roxas, Lea, Xion, Isa, Hayner, Pence and Olette would spend the night at the Old Mansion to tell Ghost Stories...having no idea what they were putting themselves into.

* * *

**A/N: This story as I said will have many random things that Sora and the others will get themselves into, and as you can see, Twilight Town will be up next.**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Mishap 2: Twilight Town

_**Mishap Adventures**_

**Author's note: Hi, everyone! Here's another mishap adventure, this time featuring our favorite Sea-Salt Quartet(formally known as the Sea-Salt Trio now that Isa has joined Roxas, Lea/Axel and Xion), and to the guest reviewer, glad you liked the first chapter and I promise there will be more of Sora and Kairi in the future.**

**But be forewarned; this chapter will be scary in some parts.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Mishap 2: Twilight Town.

To think that they had come this far and were finally back together was still hard to sink in sometimes. It still felt like a dream once and while, but Roxas, Lea, Xion and Isa all knew that this was indeed real. Though there were still a few tensions and a bit of bad memories they wanted to avoid, but they had gotten much closer than ever before, and even hung out with Hayner, Pence and Olette who, at first distrusting with Axel due to what he did to Kairi, but once the trio got the whole story, and a visit from Sora, Kairi and Riku confirmed it, they decided to give him another chance.

Similar thing with Roxas and Xion towards Isa, formally known as Saix to them, but again they forgiven him, and Lea was glad that he had his three best friends again. They were finally free from Xemnas's and Xehanort's grasp, finally to have a life together in the world they normally hanged out that they now call home.

Better yet, they had new friends in other worlds, one who made it possible. Things were so great that Lea and Isa got normal new jobs while both Roxas and Xion attended school like normal kids, but now it was the holidays in autumn. The time of year which, while most were looking forward to it, gave Roxas certain uncomfortable memories.

Halloween.

"Something wrong, Roxas?" Xion asked her friend as she, Roxas, Lea, and Isa were busy decorating their house with Halloween stuff like fake cobwebs, rubber bats and spiders, and fake skeletions. But Roxas kept on shifting his eyes back and forth since they were outside.

"I'm just making sure there aren't any little mischief kids to throw things at people's faces." Roxas replied, eying the streets and hills suspiciously. "Spend Halloween with pumpkin bombs in my face again? No thank you."

"Ah, don't worry, buddy." Lea reassured while he was perched on top of a ladder and didn't lose focus on finishing up putting up the last fake bat by the window that was his own room. "That's only in Halloween Town. You don't get any of that sort of thing anywhere else. Got it memorized?"

Isa on the other hand scoffed, "Says the biggest mischievous guy in Radiant Garden who attempted to throw eggs at the guards when we were kids."

"I don't know what you're talkin' about." The redhead replied flatly, while both Roxas and Xion shared confused looks and then stared at their best friend who had been their mentor.

"Axel threw eggs at the guards?" Xion asked innocently.

Isa smirked, "Oh yes. Back when we were trick-or-treating as eight year olds, Lea would sneak in some eggs and when given the chance, he would throw them at the guards and hide before he is caught."

"Hey, you're the one who came up with the idea!" Lea pouted, face turning bright red in sheer embarrassment. "And we were six, not eight."

"We you guys really that bad before becoming Nobodies?" Roxas asked, surprised as this was far from the two guys both he and Xion knew now and back when they were in Organization XIII.

Lea looked even more embarrassed as he climbed down and settled onto the ground, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Yeah, okay. We were kinda handfuls when we were kids. But none of us got into trouble every time. Halloween is just the time of year to not only get frights or candy, but also pull off a bit of a prank or two. Besides, it was ONLY on Braig, Dilan and Aeleus, no one else."

"No wonder they didn't like you in the Organization if they ever found out about that." Roxas jokely said with a chuckle, and Xion had to hide her giggling behind her hands and Isa snickered.

"Ha, ha." The redhead deadpanned, just as three familiar figures of Hayner, Pence and Olette arrived just around the corner.

"Hey, guys. Anything funny happening here?" Hayner waved, getting the quartet's attention as they turned to see him and his two best friends.

"Oh, nothing much. We were just making a few jokes that Axel doesn't find funny." Roxas replied, deciding to take pity on his best friend.

Lea just rolled his eyes. "Some friends you guys are." He folded his arms to his chest and pouted childishly.

"Let me guess; Axel and Isa both pulled pranks when they were kids, right?" Olette giggled, much to the four's surprise.

"How did you know?" Xion asked, blinking.

"Easy. Hayner here dressed up as a scary monster and used to jump out on both Pence and I from around the corner when we were ten years old and Pence tried to do the same, but failed." The brunette haired girl said, which made both Pence and Hayner's faces turn bright red in sheer embarrassment.

"H-hey! You weren't supposed to say that!" Hayner pouted. "Besides, Seifer did a lot worse by dressing up as the Phantom from the Forest around the Mansion fake story and he, Rai and Fuu gave the three of us heart attacks four years ago."

"Phantom of the Forest?" Roxas asked, as he and Xion both shared a confused expression.

"It was just a ghost story Seifer made up, and tried to convince us that it was real." Pence replied.

"Oh, come on. That's one of the lamest things I've ever heard." Lea rolled his eyes again, while Isa shook his head as he was in agreement. "I can tell better and scarier ghost stories than some Phantom in a forest."

Xion however looked suddenly nervous, as the sudden memories of the Old Mansion which, given the situation, was not a place she wanted to visit. And while the Phantom of the Forest sounded silly, it didn't make her feel any better.

Which was why she and the others felt their hearts freeze up and blood run cold when Hayner grinned all of the sudden. "You know...that's not a bad idea."

"Wait, what?" Lea blinked, confused.

"Spending the night telling ghost stories at the Mansion. Tonight in fact." Hayner declared.

"What!?" Roxas, Lea, Xion, Isa, Pence and Olette exclaimed in shock.

"S-Spend the night at the Mansion?" Xion asked incredulously, while Roxas, Lea, Isa, Olette and Pence shared shocked glances.

"Yeah. It's almost Halloween and what better way to spend it than spend a night at the Old Mansion and tell ghost stories?" Hayner replied, grinning.

"But...that place..." The black haired girl began, uneasily.

Even Roxas and Lea weren't too keen on the idea. Going to the Mansion where bad things happened to them and Xion was one thing, especially when it came to the Organization and DiZ-Ansem the Wise. But to spend a night at that place full of bad memories...to tell ghost stories? Even Isa wasn't too keen on the idea, and both Olette and Pence looked pretty spooked.

"Not that I'm above of having a little bit of Halloween fun, that place isn't fun when it comes to memories." Lea stated.

"Plus, that place always gave me the creeps." Roxas nodded in agreement.

"And what if it's haunted during or just a few days before Halloween?" Pence added. "I mean, it'd be cool to solve the mystery on whether it's haunted or not, but that's not a good idea."

"What're you guys, chickens?" Hayner asked teasingly.

His friends who looked nervous and/or uncomfortable looked shocked before glaring challengingly at him as Lea said, "Not a chance!"

"Yeah, you're on!" Roxas added.

"I guess that's one way to spend Halloween." Olette muttered.

'This has disaster written all over it.' Isa thought to himself. This was going to be a complete waste of time. He just knew it.

Still, the decision was made. Roxas, Lea, Xion, Isa, Hayner, Pence and Olette would spend the night at the Old Mansion to tell Ghost Stories...having no idea what they were putting themselves into.

* * *

Later in the early evening after Hayner, Pence and Olette made a bit of a fib to their parents that they were spending the night at Roxas and Xion's house, the said five teenagers as well as Lea and Isa packed up for a night's stay at the Mansion and despite the woods being even creepier than usual due to it being dark, they arrived at the Old Mansion that loomed over them.

They settled into the main living room and lit up the fireplace to keep themselves warm before they gathered around in a circle with blankets and sleeping bags to make themselves more comfortable.

"I-I'm not so sure about this." Xion shuddered, rubbing her arms while being wrapped around in a blanket.

"This is even creepier than the last time." Roxas agreed.

"There's no harm in telling scary stories. Worse case scenario is that some of us will have nightmares tonight." Lea reassured, playfully ruffling the two teenagers' hairs even though they tried to duck out of the way but smiled a little in gratitude.

"If anyone is going to have nightmares tonight other than Roxas and Xion, it's you." Isa teased. "One time, you couldn't sleep for a week."

"I was seven years old back then!" Lea protested, his face heating up slightly. "Besides, you didn't get much sleep either."

"What happened back then?" Xion asked, curiously. Roxas and even Hayner, Pence and Olette looked interested even as they tried to hold back the urge to laugh.

"Nothing for you guys to worry about and it's not part of our Scary Story marathon." Lea quickly answered, not wanting to be any more embarrassed than he already felt. "Which reminds me, who wants to go first?"

"I'll go first." Hayner held up his hand, grinning. "Better get ready, 'cause this will scare the wits out of all of you."

While Roxas and Xion both looked nervous, Lea just scoffed, Isa shook his head, even Pence rolled his eyes and Olette just giggled, saying, "In other words, it won't be scary at all."

Hayner ignored her comment, and cleared his throat and began to story tell. "Any of you ever heard of the Mad Masked Jester?"

When the group shook their heads, the dirty-blonde haired teen continued. "Well, they say that he used to be the royal Jester of a very rich but kind of snobby King who's also the hardest guy in the world to entertain. No mater what the Jester did, even by the usual stunts like juggling balls, pins, books, even knifes, the king was never laughed. One day, the Jester attempted to do a trick by pretending to slice a knight's head off and re-attach it. Unfortunately, that ended up being for real, and the knight, who foolishly volunteered, really had his head sliced off and died instantly."

Xion whimpered as she paled upon hearing this, already becoming very scared as she huddled closer to Roxas and Lea, the younger boy looking rather shell-shocked himself as his eyes widened. The redhead on the other hand, used to ghost stories, gently comforted the two while rolling his eyes, as he and Isa were not impressed. Pence looked a bit nervous and Olette looked a bit green in the face.

"But shockingly, even with the King disgusted, the Jester actually re-attached the knight's head for real and with a powder of magic dust, the knight actually came back to life." Hayner continued. "But he was furious for having been killed and brought back to life for real that he lost his temper and attempted to slice the Jester's head off, but only managed to scar him and sliced his nose off."

"That's a combination of horrifying and gross." Olette commented, grimacing. Roxas, Xion and Pence all nodded in agreement.

"I agree with the gross part." Lea admitted.

"Oh, but that's not the end of it. The Jester was shocked, and was more so when the King ordered his execution for such an event. But the Jester ran away before any of the guards could catch him, swearing for revenge for the loss of his nose since it was his favorite. Though during the escape, he ended up having his bottom lip split open, his left eye getting an arrow in it and had to be pulled out, and he took a sword and placed that said eye in it." Hayner continued.

"Ew!" Xion and Olette both chorused, while Roxas and Pence both look like they were about to be sick. Isa quirked an eye-brow.

"Definitely gross." Lea cringed, now starting to get a bit nervous with this story but didn't show it. But seriously, who would put their own eye into a weapon as a souvenir?

"Furious with the injuries and the betrayal the King displayed, the Jester left the kingdom and hidden himself in the mountains, where he resided in a cave, and used his newly discovered dark magic to create a mask to cover his injuries, with a fake eye over the left eye to hide the fact that he was half-blind. Though the Mask itself was the colour of a dark tree trunk, the mouth part having teeth as sharp as a shark, and the actual number of it was three hundred. Ten years later, he returned to the Kingdom, terrorizing the people who ran away at the sight of him and his stolen sword with his eye in it, as he defeated the knights in a single hit." Hayner continued the story.

"What happened to the knights?" Xion asked softly.

"Some were traumatized and injured, the rest had their swords and weapons broken and left in the mercy of the Jester, who continued his way towards the Castle. He confronted the King who stayed the same, and told him that he came for revenge. The King ordered his execution again, but the Jester killed the other knights and made his way towards the king who, for once and only once in his life, was scared and pleaded for his life. The Jester laughed evilly and just said he was out of mercy. So he killed the King and cut him up into pieces, stuffing them into his bag and laughed manically as thunder boomed in the sky."

As though to make the story more convincing, thunder boomed outside of the mansion and lightning flashed which made Xion and Olette shriek and Pence jump in fright. Roxas was slightly startled while Lea and Isa shared a shocked expression.

"After that, he left the Kingdom with a warning that should anyone attempted to kill him, they will suffer the same fate as the now dead King, and left the Kingdom with a mad desire to collect the pieces of his victims to make his weapons and furniture. Since then, many witnesses who survived spread the warning and have dubbed him the Mad Masked Jester. He was never stopped even after hundreds of years, and those who had fallen victim were never seen again. The End." Hayner concluded.

There was a moment of silence as everyone gazed at Hayner in shock and surprise, and Roxas and Xion, both being believers of any story, shared a terrified glance even though they tried not to show it.

"Okay, I admit that story was impressive, but that was just more disgusting than anything else." Lea finally spoke up, then smirked. "Good one."

"When you said hundreds of years, does that mean the Mad Masked Jester is still out there?" Pence asked, nervously.

"No way. It's just as ghost story." Roxas shook his head, even though he wasn't fully successful in hiding his nervousness.

Lea chuckled, "Yeah, there's no such thing as a crazy Mad Masked Jester. The closest insane guy that, well, you know, did all kinds of bad stuff was Xehanort."

"I don't think the story is even convincing, but it was a bit fascinating." Isa admitted.

Hayner grinned, though he was disappointed that he only managed to scare the wits of the girls and Pence, and even a little bit from Roxas. "Yeah, well, let's see if any of you guys can do better." He challenged.

"Why don't we let Roxas go next?" Olette suggested, much to the surprise of Roxas and Xion, while Lea and Isa blinked in surprise.

"Hey! That's a great idea." Pence said in agreement, turning to their blonde-haired friend. "So, whatcha' got?"

"I...don't know." Roxas admitted, scratching the back of his head. "I haven't even thought much about it, except for...maybe a Slender Giant or something?"

"Ya' could always make it up as you go along. Plus the Slender Giant thing already sounds creepy." Lea suggested with a smirk. Plus it reminded him as well as Isa and Xion of the Thornside Nobody, and if ventured a guess, Roxas had to fight it at one stage between leaving the Organization and returning to Sora.

"Well...I guess." Roxas shrugged, as everyone, even Isa, was giving him encouraging looks. He then decided that Lea was right. He'll just have to make it up as he goes along. "Okay, um...There is this huge abandoned city that once had thousands of people living there. Everything was fine until one day an experiment done by a creepy scientist went horribly wrong. He was experimenting on a random guy who was taken at the wrong place at the wrong time, despite the warnings from a man in a red cloak and pale skin with red eyes that made him look like a vampire, and in a way, some say that he was."

"A vampire and a slender giant? That just spells disaster all over it." Lea commented, blinking in surprise. He never would've thought Roxas, of all people, to come up with not one but two actual scary things despite only having existed for the last couple of years.

"It was." The former Nobody nodded. "Because the poor guy who was experimented on suddenly went through a scary transformation. His arms became really long and thin, but he also began to grow bigger and bigger until not only the scientist was...pretty much squashed, but the guy destroyed the building, towering over the tallest building in the city. Even as tall as the Clock Tower here."

Xion and Olette shared a shocked expression, while Hayner and Pence both began to pale a bit. Even Isa was surprised despite that he and Lea were both thinking about how that mess in the story started in the first place.

"Can't say I feel sorry for the scientist that ended up squished. It's his own fault that it came to that." Lea dryly commented.

"No doubt about that." Isa nodded in agreement.

"What happened next, Roxas?" Xion asked.

"Well, um...I guess the guy who had become the Slender Giant pretty much lost his mind that he started stomping all over the city, and everyone was running for their lives, but some of them...they were stomped on and died. Buildings were smashed as he waved his really long arms that even people in the buildings couldn't get out in time. Not even an army of warriors could stop him, and they tried everything. Only maybe fifty people got out in time and the Slender Giant took over the city. He even grabbed a girl from an apartment as she screamed while trying to escape, but was caught and then...Uh...she was swallowed whole." He continued.

By then, Xion shivered in fear, while Olette hugged her blanket and both Hayner and Pence huddled each other nervously. Even both Lea and Isa weren't immune to this story as they stared at Roxas with wide eyes.

"The guy in red who had feared this then used some kind of magic to make a barrier to block the Slender Giant from escaping and then slept inside a mansion inside a coffin for thirty years. After, stories were told of the warning and no one was allowed to even go into the city. But one day, a group of teenage guys and girls decided to try their luck to see whether the terrible events that happened were true or not, all while the vampire-man sensed this and woke up, before he began to find them to stop them from entering." Roxas continued.

* * *

Unaware to Roxas and his friends, just outside of the Manor as a storm is about to really begin as a light drizzle started coming down, a pale-skinned man with black hair, red eyes, wearing a red ragged cloak with a matching bandana, and a black leather suit with a clawed gauntlet emerged from the tunnel that was the only access to the Mansion, and stepped into the forest, making his way through until he spotted the building and noticed a hint of light becoming from the windows of the first floor.

He decided to investigate.

* * *

"Oh, boy." Lea muttered, already sensing where this was going. "If I were there, I'd tell those kids that goin' there is a bad idea."

"They were warned, but they didn't listen." Roxas shrugged. "They somehow managed to get through the barrier by digging underground and then began to explore the city, seeing signs of skeletons left behind and everything being in ruins. By then, the Slender Giant had gotten hungry that he began to eat anything in sight, even people who dared to go into the city. The teenagers saw large footprints, and even as they started to get nervous and think that it was a bad idea, they still pushed on because their leader, who, let's just say, is kinda like Seifer, was more stubborn."

"That's a bad sign." Hayner commented nervously.

"Sure is. That's when they heard the roars and yells of the Slender Giant that they stopped, frozen in fear before they started to panic and then they all split up all over the city for a place to hide, hoping that the Slender Giant wouldn't get them. But that was their biggest mistake, because as he came, he started haunting them down one by one as soon as he saw them. He stretched his long arms out to his first victim, who was the leader and despite him screaming loudly, he was eaten since he attempted to fight the Slender Giant."

"Bad move." Lea shuddered, really starting to get scared himself, but managed to hold it in.

Roxas nodded, and then continued on. "It didn't end there. He found two more boys in a grocery store and despite them trying to get out through the back door, they were eaten themselves after he caught them. The Slender Giant found the rest of the victims in either a toy store, an apartment building, and even a school and a zoo until only one teenage girl was left. She was closest to the exit and almost made it, but the Slender Giant caught her when the vampire guy arrived too late to save all of them. Just as she was put into the Slender Giant's mouth, the vampire decided to make a last ditch attempt to save her."

"So that he could turn her into a vampire, right?" Pence guessed nervously, gulping in fear, only to be shushed by both Hayner and Olette.

"Not exactly. He fired several shots with a weird looking pistol in the giant's chest, which made him spit the girl out and the vampire caught her before taking her to the exit, telling her to run and never return. Despite the fears of being killed by a vampire or a giant, she did as she was told and escaped through the tunnel and ran back home. The vampire in the meantime fought the Slender Giant and once he reached his neck, he began to suck the blood out of him until the Slender Giant died and...was somehow flattened and dried up." Roxas continued telling the story.

"After that, the vampire closed off the barrier again, this time making it as though the city had disappeared and all was there was a giant rock that looked boring, and trapping himself inside. Since then, the girl who survived lived the rest of her life in trauma and decided to live out in a farm to erase her memories of that day. But she was forever haunted by nightmares of that time. The End." He concluded.

Xion, Olette, Hayner, Pence, and even both Lea and Isa let out horrified gasps and almost screamed as they all looked pretty much freaked out.

"I think I'm gonna be havin' nightmares for at least a month with that story." Lea stated in wide-eyed disbelief, admittedly very nervous.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight myself." Isa admitted.

"Dude, that story is enough to give ME nightmares for the rest of my life!" Hayner exclaimed, before grinning. "That was the best scary story I've ever heard!"

"R-Really?" Roxas blinked, surprised.

"Yeah." Pence nodded in agreement. "I've never heard a story that's so scary in my life."

"You made it sound like it really happened. I'm impressed." Olette giggled.

Even Xion smiled despite the nervousness, and told her best friend. "It was great, Roxas. Very scary, but amazing."

"Gotta admit, I didn't know you had it in you, kiddo." Lea chuckled. "It's way better than even I have in mind. Now I gotta step up my game."

"You just made the night, Roxas." Isa nodded in agreement.

Roxas felt embarrassed by the compliments he was rechieving from his friends. He had to admit, even he didn't think he had it in him either. He scratched the back of his head as it started raining outside, chuckling sheepishly. "Thanks, guys. I just went along as I went, like Axel said."

It wasn't until they heard not only more thunder booming and lightning flashing, and the rain turning into a downpour showers, but they also heard the doors creak open which made all seven of them jumped and screamed in alarm and turned to the same direction. The doors continued to open and as the group stood up, with Roxas, Xion, Lea and Isa standing in defense in case they were being met with an intruder or an enemy that they haven't heard about, and Hayner standing besides them despite looking very nervous, and both Pence and Olette hiding behind him in fear, everyone all gasped in shock and horror as, when the doors fully opened, and with the effects of the storm, stood the very same man that Roxas had described.

"AAAHHHH!" Roxas, Xion, Lea, Isa, Hayner, Pence and Olette all screamed.

"I thought you only made up that vampire guy!" Lea exclaimed to Roxas.

"So did I!" Roxas yelled in disbelief, while Xion clinged onto both him and Lea, while Isa stared incredulously, and the three normal teenagers whimpered.

"...I don't even want to ask what you are all talking about." The man in red muttered in a deep voice, sounding rather nonchalant and skeptical. "But for the record, I am not a vampire."

Roxas and all of his friends blinked in confusion, relaxing only a little bit but not wanting to take their chances. So the man in red wasn't a vampire even though he was actually what Roxas had imagined for his ghost story?

"If you're not a vampire, then, who're you?" Lea asked, suspiciously. He had both Roxas, Xion and the other three kids behind him and Isa just in case.

"My name is Vincent Valentine. I needed a place to stay, but I didn't want to intrude on anyone or book for a hotel for the night. Then I heard of this mansion and decided to rest here for the night. Didn't expect to see it occupied already, though." Vincent answered.

The group shared a confused glance for a long moment before turning back to this Vincent guy as Roxas explained, "Um, sorry. We were just here telling scary stories for Halloween tomorrow and uh...we thought you were the vampire I made up in my story."

"Ah. That explains it, then." The black haired man understood, then smirked in a bit of amusement. "And all of the screaming."

"Hey, now. I wasn't screaming. Just had a bit of a startle. Got it memorized?" Lea protested, not wanting to admit that he'd been scared.

"Yeah right." Roxas snickered as he, Xion and Isa glanced at him. "You, Mr. Tough-Guy, were screaming the loudest."

"He has a point." Isa smirked.

"Hey! I was not!" Lea pouted childishly, adding accusingly to the blue-haired man. "And you're the one to talk, Isa. You were screaming too."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Isa replied, not wanting to admit that even he got scared.

Xion, seeing how this really wasn't a great idea to be here after all, and that Vincent could use a place to stay, then suggested to everyone. "Maybe we should continue our story telling at our house, and Mr. Valentine might like to join us for a place to stay."

Everyone stared at her before sharing a glance with Vincent who shook his head. "No, thank you, young lady. This place will do. I apologize for intruding on your halloween fest."

"Don't worry about it. No biggie." Hayner waved dismissively.

Deciding that Xion was right and it was probably a better idea to head back home before anything else happens, she, Roxas, Lea, Isa, Hayner, Pence and Olette packed up their things just as the storm eased off enough for all seven of them to briefly introduce themselves to Vincent before heading back to the former four's home to continue the ghost story fest, leaving the mysterious man to spend the night at the manor.

They spend the rest of the evening in Roxas, Xion, Lea and Isa's Living Room and as predicted, none of the seven had got that much sleep due to the story stories, but they still had fun none the less, as it was probably the scariest Halloween they ever had. They also seen Vincent the next morning as he boarded a train, which proved that he wasn't a vampire after all.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I was having trouble with how this chapter would turn out. As such, I won't give out previews because I might end up changing my mind of how the future chapters would turn out. I'll try and update this again as soon as possible.**

**I know it's four/three months away, but, well, Happy Halloween!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
